


Misericordia

by Dumnonii_Canton



Category: Coco (2017)
Genre: Catholic Guilt, F/M, Inspired by Real Events, M/M, NOT based on real events, Period-Typical Homophobia, Roman Catholicism, spoilers galore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-02-28 23:12:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13281891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dumnonii_Canton/pseuds/Dumnonii_Canton
Summary: "Ernesto... El es mi mejor amigo, Imelda." Héctor tried very hard to have Imelda accept Ernesto, especially after he had explained that the love between them had been of a young man's escape into sin, escaping the world around them."Si, mi amor, pero unas veces, me espanta que pasaria si alguien descubre todo... Entre tú y Ernesto." Imelda pressed a kiss to his forehead, the way that Héctor knew that Imelda only cared for him and his safety. No matter who had had loved before (no matter a man or not), she loved him as he loved her, and she prayed for his safety daily. Even if she didn't like Ernesto, she prayed for his past to be hidden as well.Héctor kissed his Imelda, his powerful woman that feared every day for them being separated, and so he gave her promises. "Nadie va a descubrir todo, angél. Nadie me alejará de ti."





	1. Auxilio

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I do something on my own. YaminoTenshi202 is helping with translations.
> 
> I was thinking of doing a story in English but with Spanish dialogue. It made me think of subtitled movies.
> 
> Edit: 1/6/2018 - Adding "subtitles"

Hector felt the warm hands of Ernesto on his shoulders before he felt the stone of the street crush against his knees. He heard Ernesto's voice, smooth and silken, try to calm him. His stomach was hurting and he thought that it might have been the food that they had eaten in town, tacos de chorizo and mole con pollo. The meat had settled warmly in his belly, but it had begun to churn in his stomach about an hour ago. He had thought it nerves from wanting to tell Ernesto that he wanted to go back to his Imelda and Coco.

"Héctor, ¿que te pasa?"

_Héctor, what's wrong?_

"No sé..." Hector clenched his eyes tightly. There was a fire-hot knife pain in his belly, his bones heavy and body finally on the ground. The scent of Ernesto's cologne was always welcoming, but it burnt his nose, cenicas surely laying there as the fire burned to come up through his mouth and some escaping through his nose.

_I don't know..._

"¡Héctor!" Ernesto sounded so frightened, something that Héctor had not heard since they were young, when pesadillas and El Cucuy were still very real things. "¡Voy a conseguir alguien que nos ayudará!"

_Héctor! I'll find someone who can help us!_

"Por... Por favor, Erné..." He curled up on his side, trying to be strong through the pain. He had seen Imelda push out their Coco with only holding onto the nun's hand, so surely he could survive this as she had.

_Please..._

"¿Señor?" A voice he didn't recognize came close, slowly and then quickly. "¡Señor músico!"

_Mister musician!_

"Se sentía mal, creó por lo qué comimos." Ernesto tried to explain everything; like Héctor, he thought it was the food.

_He's not feeling well, maybe it was something we ate?_

Héctor whimpered as hands came over him, and he wished that Ernesto could stay close. He felt like home, the only piece of home that he had right now.

"Héctor, aguantalo."

_Héctor, don't give up._

"Ernesto..." He opened his eyes and saw the night sky. "D-dile a Imelda... Y Socorro... Que las amo mucho..."

_T-Tell Imelda... and Socorro... that I love them so much..._

"... Por ti, amigo." The sound of more men running rang in Héctor's ears, like a faint drumming against the Earth. "Voy a mover los cielos y la tierra para ti, amigo."

_For you, my friend. I'll move Heaven and Earth for you, my friend._

Heaven and Earth? Héctor smiled weakly, the fuzzy shape of Ernesto a comfort. He was scared. He wanted help.

So he called for help.

"Socorro..."

_Help..._


	2. Ayuda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys... These next chapters are really hard for me to write. Very little of this is based on real events, but this is uncomfortable to say the least. Angel is helping with the cultural and language differences in Coco and Mexican culture.
> 
> Thank you so much for your collective patience with getting this next chapter out.

Héctor tried to stay awake when he had collapsed. Ernesto was there; surely everything would be all right. He could feel the ground slip away, his body cradled by another warm body, strong and muscular.

"¿Ernesto?" he whispered, his voice almost gone. The scent was different, not the same cologne that he was used to waking up to. No, it smelt like flowers and food. It must have been the man that came with Ernesto to help Héctor to a hospital...

The scent was still there, but Ernesto's smell was gone, replaced by oil and petroleum. He was placed on to something hard, something solid but supportive underneath him. he was off of the ground. A door closed, then another, and an engine started.

Héctor smiled. A car. They'd get to the hospital soon.

The ground beneath them made the car rock, unsteady over gravel and low-lying ditches. As Héctor breathed in the night air, he thought he could smell flowers, a powdery scent. He remembered seeing flores de luna on the way here, lining the hacienda where they were hosted for a small show. He remembered seeing a few young women, daughters of the hacienda, with the flowers in their hair. He imagined them in Imelda's hair, bright white against the cool darkness that was her hair. He imagined them in his Coco's hair, the blossoms a crown upon her forehead.

Héctor thought of his Imelda, and the fire that lived in her eyes. On different days, it would glow with a different liveliness. When they met, it was with a youthful but wise curiosity. When he told her about Ernesto, her eyes began to glow with a longing and an eager hunger that left them in such a haze that he did not think that they would last until their wedding, something that led to. A fire, purer than that, burned when their wedding came, the fiesta over, and it had been within the year, soon after his eighteenth birthday, that his daughter had been born.

He thought of the road, how excited he had been. He remembered how Ernesto held him, and how he had felt afterwards, thinking of his wife.

"Ernesto... El es mi mejor amigo, Imelda." Héctor tried very hard to have Imelda accept Ernesto, especially after he had explained that the love between them had been of a young man's escape into sin, escaping the world around them.

_"Ernesto... He's my best friend, Imelda."_

"Si, mi amor, pero unas veces, me espanta que pasaria si alguien descubre todo... Entre tú y Ernesto." Imelda pressed a kiss to his forehead, the way that Héctor knew that Imelda only cared for him and his safety. No matter who had had loved before (no matter a man or not), she loved him as he loved her, and she prayed for his safety daily. Even if she didn't like Ernesto, she prayed for his past to be hidden as well.

_"Yes, my love, but sometimes, I'm scared of what could happen if someone found out everything... Between you and Ernesto."_

Héctor kissed his Imelda, his powerful woman that feared every day for them being separated, and so he gave her promises. "Nadie va a descubrir todo, angél. Nadie me alejará de ti."

_"No one will find out anything, angel. No one will take me away from you."_

The scent of the flores de luna faded, and Héctor could faintly smell oranges... He felt confused at that. He thought the orchards were outside of town, away from the hospital and the train station, but he trusted Ernesto with everything; from his body to his family, he trusted his friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flores de luna - Moonflowers, or the Tropical Nighttime Morning Glories, the seeds of which are poisonous


End file.
